Light Nightingale
Light Nightingale ''(ライト ナイチンゲール, Raito Naitingeiru), also known as '''The Lightning Emperor '(雷皇帝, Kaminari kōtei) is an Independent Mage who travels the world, looking for adventures and excitement. Light's nickname comes from his position as the world's strongest user of Lightning Magic, as he can even best Slayers of the same element. Light constantly takes missions from the Magic Council itself, as he is not affiliated with any particular guild. He is one of Zeon's Main Characters. Appearence Light is a well-built and well-porportioned young man with wild blue hair and eyes of the same color. His signature pair of goggles (which he only puts on when serious), keeps his hair from spilling completely over his eyes, serving a similar function as a hairpin. Light's standard attire consists of a long blue coat, with red flame patterns, as well as the emblem of a flaming skull on the back. Light has grey training bandages around his neck and his waist, obscuring several areas from sight. Light's chest is usually bare, with a drill pendant hanging loosely by a small string. He wears loose blue sweats with two belts placed over them to keep them confined, as well as a red bandanna tied around his arm. It is to be noted that the blue with red flames ensemble is repeated often through Light's clothing. During his stays at hot springs and other such areas, he wears a yukata with a similar pattern over it. When in a very snowy area, he wears a thick kimono with the same pattern, and even his cloak during a desert crossing has a similar pattern. Personality Light has a very standard personality. He stays calm most of the time, and has a serene feel around him. Light, however, has a somewhat very quick fuse depending on the situation. A determined individual, Light often can sustain massive wounds before even thinking about passing out, as well as being able to hold up a boulder the size of a continent for approximatley 7 seconds, 2 more than the record for humans. Light enjoys relaxing, and is often found taking it easy. Light has a perchant for sudden and occasionally random entrances, though this is usually used for comedic effect, causing him to emerge at akward or embarrasing scenes. Light often seems to be viewed by others as much more intelligent (and in some cases, lecherous), then he actually is, do the entering habit mentioned above. This often leads to many females accusing Light of being a despicable pervert, though Light is far from it (not that it hasn't crossed his mind to look in on a girl's bath). History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō)- *'Big Bang '(ビッグバン, Bigguban)- One of Light's main attacks, it is essentially a simple punch, surrounded by lightning. Like all of Light's attacks, he has the option to "Supercharge" this technique (more on that below), doubling, tripling, or boosting it more. *'Big Bang Barrage '(ビッグバン弾幕, Bigguban danmaku)- A massive amount of Big Bangs launched at lightning speeds (pun intended), usually causing large amounts of damage. Can be Sueprcharged. *'Thunder Ignition '(雷点火, Kaminari tenka)- Light launches a concentrated, small ball of lightning from his palm. If it makes contact with an opponent, it causes their body to be instantly saturated with lightning, causing massive damage. *'Supercharge '(過給する, Ka kyū suru)- A Light-exclusive technique, this allows Light to double or triple a technique's effectiveness and beyond. However, the more it is boosted, the more magical power is taken from him. *'Black Sun '(黒い太陽, Kuroi taiyō)- Light's strongest technique, it is a massive accumation of lightning and thunderclounds, which, when landing on a target, causes a massive amount of destructive damage, on par with an Abyss Break. Can be sueprcharged, though this causes catastrophic damage to Light's body. Natural Abilities Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Light's theme is "Shift" by Nova Prospekt, as that was the song Zeon was listening too when creating this page. Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Zeon1 Category:Wandering Mage